


I've Been Watching You For Some Time

by danicanalini



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/F, I love this prompt, and I love it, but i wanted bossy karolina, happy 20gayteen!, i feel like you would think karolina is the figure skater, probably because i love hockey so much, so she is the captain of the hockey team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danicanalini/pseuds/danicanalini
Summary: Based off of the prompt "Person A of your OTP is a figure skater and goes to the ice rink for early morning practice for an upcoming competition. Person B is the captain of the home hockey team and calls for extra early morning practices before a big game. A has been on the ice for a good time before B and their team comes one morning. Even though B told the team to wait until A is done, they’re getting restless and make B kick A off the ice. "





	I've Been Watching You For Some Time

**Author's Note:**

> okay i fell in love with this prompt because i love hockey sm but honestly i had such writers block despite having all the motivation to write it. i do not regret making karolina the captain. i needed bossy karolina in my life. im so sorry in advance.
> 
> follow me on tumblr! isingtothenightletmesingtoyou.tumblr.com lets talk gay!!!

8:30 was a tedious time to start a practice in the morning, but when it was the Los Angeles State University Rockstars’ game day, there could never be enough time on the ice. The team was good, great even. They were almost first in their collegiate division and they were playoff bound by a mile. A big key to the game, the captain, Karolina Dean. She ran the show with no hesitation and her team never skipped a beat. 

Karolina Dean, the five foot eight center, dedicated all of her time to hockey. When she wasn’t on the ice, she was either in the gym or continuously finding ways to help her team bond more and more. She was a shoo-in for captain and she made damn sure she lived up to the title. She was currently on a 6 game point streak with 9 goals in those six games. She was proud of it, and never failed to stay humble. The blonde, donning number 24 and rainbow pride tape on her stick, was someone who everyone in Los Angeles knew her name, especially heavily decorated figure skater Nico Minoru.

Nico wasn’t someone who flew under the radar easily either. The black haired skater was in the most elite skate club on the west coast and was even being watched by Olympic scouts. Everyone knew about the girl and to be honest, the only person she wanted to know about her was Karolina. She noticed the girl show up early to her team’s early practices, but she was the captain, she was supposed to. Nevertheless, the shorter girl always smiled when she saw the bright blue jersey on the sidelines and she hoped the girl wearing the jersey did too.

Karolina caught herself showing up to the rink earlier and earlier as practices went on. She wanted to believe that it was because she was being a good captain for her team, but as the weeks came and went she realized maybe that wasn’t the case. She noticed herself staring at the girl on the rink in front of her. The skating girl had a black dress on, opposite to Karolina’s blue and silver uniform with splashes of white and purple. The hockey player would always smile when Nico stuck the landing and cringe when she slipped. She paid attention to every detail and even thought about taking figure skating lessons to work on her accuracy, if not get closer to the skater. The taller girl noticed Nico and she definitely took note.

Karolina also noticed Nico stick around after her practices. She wasn’t sure who or why she was there, considering that she would never have to skate with a stick in her hand trying to keep control of a rubber puck, but alas she was there, and the hockey player definitely did not mind. Nico sat in the same spot every time. The third row, right next to the home team bench. Not too close to the glass but not so far to where she couldn’t clearly see Karolina’s face. The shorter girl noticed the way Karolina stuck her tongue out when she concentrated or grunted when she missed a shot she could’ve sworn she had down. Nico couldn’t care less about hockey but when it came to number 24, hockey was her favorite sport. 

The Rockstars were always hesitant to come to practice at such an ungodly hour, but the week of the huge rival game against the South California University Seals, you could bet your ass everyone was ready to be on the rink by 8:00am at the latest. Nico however, was still occupying the ice at that time and the team was starting to get frustrated. 

“Karolina, you’re the captain, tell her to get the fuck off!” 

“Yeah Karo, it’s bad enough that we’re here early, but we’re not even doing anything right now.”

“If she doesn’t move, I’ll move her!”

The captain heard her team’s complaints and she knew it would be the right thing to kick her off, but she was infatuated. The way the girl in front of her graciously moved, the way she smiled when she saw Karolina, the way she stuck her tongue out when she was ready to do a jump, everything about the girl in front of her made the hockey player just stop thinking about hockey for a second, even though it was one of the worst times to do so.

“Leave her alone! She needs the ice as much as we do, if not more.” Karolina commanded.

“If she needed the rink so much, she’d learn our schedule and adjust accordingly.” One of Karolina’s assistant captains sassed.

Nico soon began to overhear the conversation that’s happening less than 20 feet from her. Slowly coming to a stop, she then skated over to Karolina and her hockey team, hoping she wouldn’t make a fool out of herself in front of the girl she had her eye on and her whole team. 

“Hey, uh, am I keeping you?” Nico regret the question as soon as she asked. Of course she was keeping them, she heard the whole team yell at Karolina over it. 

“Y-yeah you might’ve been.” Karolina softly stated. “I didn’t mind though.”

“Dean, what the fuck dude? You turning soft on us?!” Her other assistant captain joked.

The captain immediately turned around and hit her teammate, knowing that she just made an absolute fool out of her in front of the girl she obviously had her eyes on. Karolina soon found herself unable to look at the girl in front of her in the face. There was a moment of silence and neither of the girls could tell if it was awkward or not.

“Well I’m glad I finished before your team dragged me off.” Nico spat out. “Maybe we can skate together someday?”

“Oooooooh the crush fires back!” was heard from one of Karolina’s teammates in the back. The team had never seen their captain get flustered over anything that wasn’t hockey, and they needed to take advantage. 

Karolina, getting visibly flustered at fault of her teammates needed to get rid of them in the only way she knew how. 

“Get on the ice and start shooting, NOW!” The blonde snapped. “Whoever has the shittiest slapshot is carrying everyone’s bags after practice. Move!” 

Without any hesitation, the Rockstars ran onto the ice faster than Karolina had ever seen them move before. “Hm.” The hockey player chuckled, “Where were we now?”

“Well, I was trying to ask you on a date, but your teammates ever so rudely interrupted us.” The figure skater mumbled. She never knew she was this intimidated by the girl in front of her until she heard her yell. She couldn’t lie, it was kind of hot.

“Date, huh? Don’t you have some olympic lifestyle schedule?” Karolina questioned, slowly losing that embarrassed feeling.

Nico’s face was painted with a sly smirk. “I could make special arrangements for you. What do you say? 8:30 morning skate on Thursday? Or is that too early for ya?”

“I’ll cancel practice!” Karolina eagerly exclaimed. She never cancelled practice for no one, not even when almost the whole team caught the flu. She’d never be able to live this down from her team, but she didn’t care.

Karolina slid past the figure skater, not before winking and smiling, and moved onto the ice. Nico then found herself in her signature spot. Third row, next to the home team bench. It definitely wasn’t long until she heard a chorus of “atta girls!” and “about times!” coming from the ice. 

“You’ve been watching that girl for weeks, Karo. You think we hadn’t noticed?”

“Shh! We can’t let her find out I’m some softie. I have a reputation to uphold!”

Upon hearing that, Nico found her face heating up. The hockey player really did watch her, and she wasn’t as tough as she thought she was. The skater smiled to herself before continuing to observe the girl in front of her skate, just as usual. But this time, Karolina was well aware Nico was there, just for her.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is very appreciated!!!


End file.
